User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Gayne Rescher I saw A Face in the Crowd a couple of weeks ago and noticed the cinematographer, and wondered why we didn't know more about Mr. Rescher. Nice job with the article. --GNDN 17:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I enjoyed going over his work. I'm hoping to get some more info on where he came from, his education, and things like that; biographical tidbits. Might not be that easy, though, at least not until a detailed obituary is posted – hopefully that won't happen anytime soon, though. --From Andoria with Love 23:17, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Reminder Update cast information for the remainder of TOS episodes. --From Andoria with Love 02:22, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Of all people I did not expect you to join in breaking this one. Thanks for removing the last bit of faith I had in the integrity of the administrators of Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:04, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Dude, I was just pointing out that it was meant to be humorous. The "attack" was meant as a joke; I just forgot the face. As for my entire response, it seemed to me that you were against the whole thing, so I just decided to point out another scenario where you liked humorous lines being kept in the article. --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If I was so against the whole thing, don't you think I would have replied in the two days after Alan's post? Or that on IRC I would have opposed the note rather than Alan's piss poor method of informing me it was a joke? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:18, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :: PERSONAL ATTACK!! PERSONAL ATTACK!!! I'M TELLING!! --Alan 08:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, Alan, I'm sure that helped greatly. :P To Cobra: didn't even think about it. See Talk:Ba'ku goat. --From Andoria with Love 08:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Pot calling the kettle black, Alan being a pot from long long before I joined Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:27, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, everyone has successfully pissed off everyone else. Now that we're all in agreement, let us return to normal operations, shall we? --From Andoria with Love 08:52, 10 May 2007 (UTC) In regards to Sid Haig... On - May 12, 2007 - you - Shran - have failed to regard the constantedits template placed in the page - Sid Haig - on May 9, 2007. The constantedits template has since been - removed by Sulfur. By - Sulfur's - orders, you are hereby fined a monetary amount of - 50 dollars - to the Memory Alpha Treasury. Failure to uphold our policies will result in a fine of - decapitation. Thank you and have a nice day. Beep. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:34, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :But Memory Alpha already owes me $26,323. They can just take it out of that. As for the decapitation -- there can be ONLY ONE!!!!!!! --From Andoria with Love 05:41, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Websites Please see the talk page associated with MA:NOT. -- Sulfur 23:25, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I'm in need of your awesomeness Hi, what star trek episodes, if any, contain references to any US Military Academies? I'm looking specifically for West Point, but I would appreciate any help. Thanks. :) Zidel333 15:29, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi there!! :) West Point was mentioned in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Hatchery". I don't think any others were mentioned, but I'll check around. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:36, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I've poked around and I can't find any further references to a US Military Academy (we do have a Bajoran and Cardassian Military Academy, though. :D). We do have a Merchant Marine (a short name for the Merchant Marine Academy), but it's not in reference to the academy. The military branches themselves have been referenced all over the place (i.e. United States Air Force), but alas, not the academies. West Point appears to be the only one. I hope that helps, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:43, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent, thanks for the reply. I'm going to clarify a recent update to the West Point article on Wikipedia. Hope everything's going well. :D Zidel333 03:59, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::P.S. You're cute when you're excited. LoL. :) Zidel333 04:05, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::You mean I'm not cute all the time? :P --From Andoria with Love 07:26, 24 May 2007 (UTC) What? No more river-folk personality disorder? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Earth, Mostly Harmless I get why you changed it, but come on it was funny, and lets face it, if the Star Trek Encyclopedia has that as part of its definition of Earth, and the Star Trek Encyclopedia is a Memory-Alpha permitted resource, then can't it say Mostly Harmless on Memory-Alpha? TSFS Writing Credits -- Only Bennett should be credited in infobox I wanted to draw your attention to my note on the TSFS Talk Page regarding the fact that both Bennett and Nimoy are given Story credit for Trek III in the infobox for that film. The film's actual credits only list Bennett as sole writer. Our infobox should reflect this. We don't list Nicholas Meyer as a writer of TWOK, even though everyone agrees that he totally overhauled Jack Sowards' script, and could have gotten a credit should he have pushed for one. We should honestly reflect what is seen on screen, and put stuff like uncredited rewrites, etc, in the body of the article somewhere, properly cited of course. I know Nimoy asked him to change the Romulans to Klingons, but this a story credit does not make. Thanks for listening. Sir Rhosis 23:38, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. I'll go ahead and change it; I don't think anyone will mind as long as it's noted elsewhere in the article that Nimoy also contributed to the script. --From Andoria with Love 23:40, 26 May 2007 (UTC)